


The Story of Us

by orphan_account



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Jealous Sonny, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonny ends up divorced at twenty four years-old. He tries to move on, but he can't help being around Will. He made a promise to be there for Ari, as her godfather, growing up. He wasn't going to break that just because he and Will didn't work out. He starts to move on with Paul when a familiar face returns to town and Sonny makes a realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like Sonny in this fic, it was really hard for me to move on from someone (but for him that person is Will and for me it's the existence of Neil). This fic was kind of inspired by a conversation that I was having with my cousin (who I might have converted her into a WilSon fan...woops). We were talking about recasts and I was like "I could recast Neil for them so he could come back." Because of that, I recasted Neil to YouTuber, Danny Padilla, whose singing (and smile) kind of helped inspire this fic as well. The only reason we were talking about a Neil recast was because we found out Jesse (Neil) was in the coast guard AND since Will was recast, I decided to recast Neil as well.
> 
> Title is from "The Story of Us" by Taylor Swift. Lyrics that relate to the chapter will probably be posted with it.

_I don't know what to say, it was a twist of fate when it all broke down. And the story of us feels a lot like a tragedy now._

"Uh...hey," a voice said behind Sonny, "I was wondering if you're hiring?"

Sonny turned around, "Yeah, I just need you to fill out an...application..." he trailed off when he saw Neil Hultgren standing there.

His mind immediately flashed back to Neil kissing Will, his ex-husband, while they were drunk in the square. Sonny wasn't even with Will at the time...but Sonny had liked him. He had felt so jealous...and sadness because Will had been struggling so much.

"Oh," Neil blinked in shock, "Sonny...hey, man. I didn't know you owned the place. I-I just got back from college..." he trailed off, "I, uh...read your marriage announcement in the paper...wow, this is awkward-"

"Will and I got a divorce," Sonny said, "And that doesn't matter...I can't not hire you because of that, okay? You guys just kissed...no hard feelings," he swallowed, "Let me get that application for you," he said, searching behind the counter.

Neil grinned, "Thanks, this means a lot," he said, "I have my background and everything," he said, taking papers from his bag, "This is temporary, I'll admit it. I'm launching my music career."

"Your music career?" Sonny raised an eyebrow, putting the papers on the counter.

"Yeah, I play instruments and sing and stuff," Neil shrugged, "Beat box too...it's pretty awesome, I'll admit it."

 _Yeah, Neil was always cocky,_ Sonny thought as Neil filled out the papers.

Sonny glanced up at the clock and winced. Will would be here with Ari soon. He brought her in everyday at noon when he was on his break from work. They were living separately now...Sonny at the Kiriakis mansion, Will at the apartment. He wanted Ari to stay in her home. He admitted he didn't see her as much as he would like, but he took what he could get. He was honestly surprised when Will brought her in the first time. But he knew Will wouldn't keep Ari from him, no matter what happened. He didn't even say a word when Paul and Sonny went public with their relationship and Will saw Sonny kiss Paul.

He admitted that dating Paul now...wasn't what he expected. It was actually the same as when Paul was in the closet. Paul wasn't comfortable with PDA...not like Will was. Paul didn't like kids...Will was perfect with Ari. On top of that, Paul was always away with interviews because he was the first out players and now _everyone_ wanted to interview him.

"Uh...Sonny? Snap out of it," Neil snapped his fingers, "I'm done."

"Right," Sonny said, taking the papers, "Just let me run these by my partner and I'll get back to you," he said quickly. He just wanted Neil to get out of here...he didn't know why.

Will walked in, holding Ari, "Ready to see Sonny?" he was talking to her quietly, "Hey, she just-" he cut himself off when he saw Neil. He froze in place, not saying a word as he stared at him.

"Hey, Will," Neil smiled at him.

Will finally managed to snap out of whatever trance he was in, "Hi, Neil," he said quietly.

Sonny swallowed when Will walked over with Ari in his arms.

 _No, no, no, no, please, don't,_ Sonny thought. He already had a nightmare about Paul almost holding her, he couldn't deal with something like that in real life.

"And who is this little princess?" Neil smiled.

Will laughed quietly, "This is Arianna Grace. My daughter."

"Well, nice to meet you, Miss Arianna Grace," Neil held out his hand, "I'm Neil."

Ari just stared at his hand, looking confused.

Will smiled at Neil and then turned to Sonny, "She said your name today."

Sonny blinked in shock. He had been dreading Will letting Neil hold Ari or something and instead Will just...sprung that on him.

"What?" Sonny asked, a smile on his face.

"Well...sort of," Will walked around the counter with Ari in his arms, "Here, hold her."

Sonny quickly took her, holding her in his arms and glancing over at Neil. Will found something on his phone and showed it to him, "As soon as she started saying it, I took a video," he smiled, hitting play.

Sonny stared down at the screen.

Ari was sitting on the floor, toys around her but she was looking up at the camera as Will's encouraging voice came on in the background.

 _"Can you say it again for Sonny?"_ Will was asking.

 _"Da Son,"_ Ari giggled.

 _"That's great,"_ Will cheered and Ari kept saying it again and again when she saw how excited it made Will.

Will smiled, glancing up at Sonny when it stopped, "She, uh...still kind of called you daddy. I-I hope you don't-"

"I don't," Sonny said quickly, smiling at Ari, "I don't mind at all."

"Da Son," she giggled, pressing her hand to his face.

Sonny smiled and looked at Will, "Have you guys ate? We can eat lunch together."

"No, we haven't," Will said and looked over where Neil was still going through his papers, "Did you want to join us?" he asked.

Sonny felt his heart drop to his stomach.

Neil looked up and smiled, "Yeah...we can catch up."

Sonny really didn't want to catch up with Neil.

* * *

"College was great, I guess," Neil shrugged, "I went in Paris. I got a scholorship. I went for film making...I'm more into singing though." 

Will smiled, "Well, you can make your own music videos then." 

"Hey, there's a perk," Neil laughed at him, making Will smile. 

Sonny quickly interrupted them, "How were those French boys, Neil?" he asked, knowing Neil's habits.

"Sonny, innocent ears," Will sighed.

"She's too young to understand, Will," Sonny laughed, kissing Ari's head.

"They were okay," Neil shrugged, "Nothing steady over there. I was never one for that though."

Sonny started to feel a little bit of relief go through him. 

"But I think I've kind of grown up," Neil said, "I'm going to make a career through music...find a great guy...start a family."

Will stared at him. 

"I'm hoping I don't have to look that far, actually," Neil said quietly, glancing up at Will. 

Sonny cleared his throat, "I hope you don't have to either. I know a few guys I could set you up."

"Nah, I can find my own guys," Neil said, still looking at Will.

Will smiled weakly, "Sonny didn't have to look far. He's with Paul Narita...th-the baseball player." 

"Oh...ew, sports," Neil snickered, "They get you all sweaty. I'm more for the type with the brains, I guess," he glanced over at Will, "What are you doing now?" 

"Writing," Will said, "For Sonix magazine." 

"Sounds interesting," Neil said. 

"Believe me, it gets...interesting," Will laughed quietly, without humor. He bit his lip when he saw the time, "I actually need to get back to work now. I'll take Ari to the sitter first, Sonny."

Sonny sighed, looking down at Ari, "I'll see you tomorrow, baby girl," he kissed her head. 

"Bye, Da Son," she chirped and waved at him as Will picked her up.

Sonny swallowed, watching them.

"Hey, I'll walk you there, Will," Neil jumped up. 

Will raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Thanks, Neil." 

"No problem," he took his bag for him, "Here, you carry Ari and I'll carry this." 

"Bye, Sonny," Will told him quietly, walking out. 

Sonny watched after them in complete shock. He didn't know why he was feeling this way. He'd moved on...Will had every right to do as well. But he didn't want him to. 

Sonny shook his head quickly. Will cheated...and Sonny was with Paul and he was happy. 

...right?

* * *

"I live here," Will said as he walked out of the apartment after dropping Ari with the sitter inside. 

Neil had waited outside.

"Oh...different place," Neil said, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I remember a few times after I took you to The Spot I dropped you off at your mom's," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"Well, I just live with Ari now," Will said quietly. He didn't know why he said it...but he thought about Paul and Sonny kissing after he said it and quickly added, "Drop by anytime you want. We can catch up more." 

Neil smiled at him, "I might take you up on that." 

Will took out his phone, "Here...I got a new phone a while back...I don't have your number anymore."

"Ah, so that's your excuse for not calling, Horton," Neil took his phone and put his number in. Then, before Will knew it, Neil put his arm around him, "Here, I don't want one of those crappy default pictures," he said, holding up the phone so he could take a picture of them. 

Will managed to smile quickly before Neil snapped the picture. 

Neil pulled it back and smiled at the picture, "There," he said, saving his contact and handing it back to him. 

Will smiled at him, looking at the picture before putting his phone away, "Um...wow, okay, we got here fast," he laughed quietly, "I work here...I should, uh...get back to work," he glanced over and groaned when he saw Zoey looking out the window.

"She's so snooping," Neil laughed quietly, "Your boss?" 

"Yeah," Will smiled at him, "I'll see you around, Neil."

"Yeah," Neil said, "I'll let you hear me sing next time. I could use some critics."

"I'm very particular about my music, we'll see," Will smirked. 

"Psh, says the guy who listened to Asteroid Crush," Neil rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't knock the bands," Will pointed at him, walking backwards.

"Bye, Will," Neil called, watching him. 

Will pursed his lips, smiling, "Bye, Neil," he said, going inside quickly. 

As soon as he closed the door of the office building Zoey was there. 

"Who was that?" Zoey asked, "Spill everything, Will."

Despite Zoey being his boss...she was sort of a friend. He didn't have a lot of them, so he took what he could get. Sure, Zoey had edited his article and got him into trouble...but if Sami wouldn't have given her the name, it wouldn't have happened. Zoey was just doing her job. 

Will laughed quietly, "That was Neil, I'm not giving you a last name because you'll Google him. He's an old friend who just came back to town...that's it." 

"He's cute," Zoey said, crossing her arms.

"He's gay, Zoey," Will laughed when he saw the look on her face.

"Good, he can be for you then," Zoey said, "We need to get you laid, Will." 

"Zoey!" Will scolded. 

"You've been divorced for six months, Will," Zoey said, "Sonny has moved on...you should too," she smiled at him before walking away. 

Will stared after her, considering what she said. Maybe he could move on... 

He looked down at his phone and saw a text from Neil already. 

_ Wanna meet up for dinner?  _

Will bit his lip. 

_ I have Ari.  _

Another text came a few minutes later.

_ Well, I had this invite from you to drop by anytime. I could bring dinner over to your place and we could watch a movie and catch up more. I can even sing for you. I'm so better than your stupid bands, Horton.  _

Will took a deep breath. 

_ Okay. _


	2. Chapter 2

_So many things that I wish you knew. So many walls up, I can't break through._

"I don't see why you're running this past me," Chad shrugged as they sat across from each other in the booth at TBD, "If his background check checks out, hire him. You know I don't care who you hire."

Sonny sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Are you sure you don't see a reason we shouldn't hire him?"

"Dude, his record is squeaky clean," Chad said, "I had my guy check it out. What's your beef with this guy?"

Sonny swallowed, "Remember when Will was accused of murdering your dad?"

"I couldn't forget that," Chad snorted.

Sonny took a deep breath, "And do you remember why Will was cleared?"

"His alibi," Chad said, "He was with him the night of the murder at The Spot...his name was Neil..." he trailed off, "Oh...this is the guy," he laughed, looking at him, "Partner, are you jealous?"

"No," Sonny snapped, "Will and I are friends now...I'm with Paul."

"But you're still jealous," Chad smirked, studying him, "Wow. I don't think I've ever seen you jealous."

"I'm good at hiding it when I am," Sonny muttered, "And I'm not jealous right now."

"You totally are," Chad stood up and patted his back, "I'm counting the days until you two stop moping around and just get back together," he leaned down and whispered in his ear, "But you better hurry up...someone is going to pick him up."

"Get out of here," Sonny snapped, shoving him away.

Chad just laughed, walking out.

"Asshole," Sonny said under his breath and grabbed his phone, dialing the number on the paper.

* * *

"I'm sorry she was up so late," Will laughed quietly as he walked out and sat on the couch with Neil, "She got a cold a while back...her sleeping schedule has been off ever since."

"Poor kid," Neil said, "I'm sure she'll get back on track soon."

Will sighed, taking one of the Chinese food containers from the table and opening it. They had waited until Ari was ready to sleep to eat and start the movie.

"It's just...things are such a mess already and I never wanted this for her childhood, y'know?" Will asked, "You know all about how I grew up..."

"Yeah, you kind of spilled it when you were drunk one night," Neil chuckled.

"Yeah," Will muttered, "And her mom is in jail a-and Sonny...we got a divorce already. I don't want her childhood to be like mine."

"It won't be," Neil said, "You care about making sure she has a good childhood. And...no offense to your family, but they didn't care about that with you. They just cared about who had he prize."

Will smiled sadly, "You listened."

"Yeah," Neil shrugged, messing with the food, "I guess I cared about you a little," he shoved him playfully.

"Oh, please, you totally wanted this," he gestured to himself, trying to conceal his laughed.

Neil burst out laughing, "You're such a dork, Horton."

Will finally burst out laughing as Neil's phone rang.

"Stop laughing, you'll make me laugh," Neil grabbed it quickly, "Oh, this is serious, don't," he pointed at him.

Will pursed his lips, trying not to laugh.

* * *

"Hello?" Neil answered.

"Neil, hey, it's Sonny," he said, "I'm calling about your job. Uh...you're hired. We can discuss your hours now, I have my book out."

"O-Okay," Neil sounded like it was forced.

There was laughter in the background.

"Uh...just a second," Neil said, "Shut it, Horton," he whispered.

Sonny swallowed, wincing when a wave of jealousy hit him. He should have known Neil was with Will just based on the laughter. That was Will's laugh.

Neil should really learn how to cover the phone.

"Sorry about that," Neil said, "Anyways...I-I'm free to work any hours, whatever is good for you- hold on. What?"

There was muffled talking in the background.

"Really?" Neil asked and sounded shocked when he came back, "Uh...not Fridays, I guess," he said, sounding like he was smiling.

Sonny swallowed, "Right...I can have you work Tuesdays and Thursdays. Weekends are pretty busy, will you be open to come in if we call and need help?"

"Yeah, sounds great," Neil said.

"And I can have you working the day shift nine to five," Sonny said, "Weekends the hours are a little weird...I can usually let you know a few hours before I call you in," he explained, "If things get busy, I mean."

"Okay, great," Neil said, "Thanks, Sonny."

"Shit," he heard Will curse in the background.

Sonny pursed his lips, "Tell Will I said hi," he said before hanging up. He ran his hands through his hair, taking a deep breath as he tried to call Paul.

 _"Hey, this is Paul Narita, leave a message,"_ his voice mail said.

Sonny swallowed and hit end, not leaving a message. He put his head in his hands...he'd never felt more alone.

_"I made a decision while I was away," Sonny told Will the day he came back from Dubai._

_Will was staring at him. He had hugged him so tightly when he walked through the door and had smiled that smile that he only gave Sonny. And now Sonny was telling him this._

_As soon as Will saw the look on his face, he knew. Tears filled his blue eyes, "Sonny, please..."_

_"Will, I thought about this-" Sonny started._

_Will shook his head, sitting down on the couch slowly. He put his head in his hands, not saying a word as he went completely silent._

_"I'm going to have my dad draw up the papers," Sonny said, "W-We don't have to fight...just a clean break."_

_Will didn't say anything._

_"Will, say something, please," Sonny whispered._

_Will looked up at him. He had tears going down his face now, "I-I made a mistake. It was a stupid mistake, Sonny," he choked out, "Please, just...let's try to fix things-"_

_"Will, this can't be fixed," Sonny whispered, "You cheated on me...you broke our vows."_

_"It meant **nothing**!" Will yelled, "At least I want to try to fix it! I've apologized over and over a-and it means nothing to you, I get that," he took a shaky breath, "I get it." _

_Sonny sat down beside him, "Will, I love you-"_

_"Don't say that," Will snapped, "Don't you dare say that, Sonny. If you loved me, you wouldn't be doing this me...you wouldn't be doing this to Ari."_

_"Don't bring Ari into this," Sonny shook his head, "Don't use her against me."_

_As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted them. Because suddenly the sadness was gone and was replaced by rage in Will's eyes as he continued to cry._

_He was up instantly, "How dare you!" he yelled, "How dare you think I would use my daughter as a pawn after everything I've been through!"_

_"I didn't mean it like that, Will," Sonny said, standing up as well, "I know you wouldn't do that."_

_Will stood there. His arms were crossed like he was trying to protect himself from anymore hurt...he looked so small and insecure. He had tears going down his face and looked completely broken._

_I did that, Sonny thought, I did this to him._

_"I'm leaving, don't worry," Will whispered, going into the bedroom._

_"Will, wait-" Sonny started._

_"Don't," Will snapped at him, "You made your decision. You obviously thought this through. You made a mistake with us. Then again, there wouldn't be us if I wasn't a second choice for you," he whispered, tears his clothes out of drawers._

_Sonny grabbed his wrist and Will shoved him away quickly._

_Sonny held his hands up in surrender, "I'll go. This is Ari's home, I don't want her to have to go through a move."_

_Will stared at him, not saying a word, "Fine," he muttered. He pursed his lips and took his ring off._

_"Will-" Sonny started._

_"Give it to Paul," Will said, throwing it at him, "That's obviously what you want now anyways."_

_"Will, just listen-" Sonny tried._

_"NO!" Will yelled, his voice hoarse, "I don't have to listen to you anymore, Sonny! Just leave me alone," he whispered, walking out of the room._

_Sonny followed him and Will went into Gabi's old room, slamming the door in his face._

_Sonny had been out before Will woke up the next morning. He didn't want to say goodbye...and he didn't want to see the broken look on his face when Will walked out._

_He was surprised when Will showed up the day after that with Ari, saying that she wanted to see him. He avoided Sonny's eyes. His blue eyes had been bloodshot and his voice was hoarse...but that was it._

Sonny ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath, trying to get his mind off of Will.

His thoughts were suddenly racing...thinking about Will...every moment with him. Will sitting with him at the coffee house for hours because he got called in on their very first date, Will breathing like he'd done something amazing after he made it ten feet up the practice wall. Will's hand in his, Will's hands holding his own tightly during their first time. Will crying over Arianna, the first time Will held her with him. Will saying yes to their proposal, their wedding, slipping the ring on his finger, dancing with him for the first time as a married man. Their honeymoon, carrying Will through the hotel door with both of them laughing like idiots.

Will crying when he told him he wanted a divorce. Will looking absolutely broken because he was too stubborn to try to work things out. Will's face when he saw him with Paul for the first time.

"Damn it, what did I do?" Sonny cursed himself.

"What did you do?" a voice asked.

Sonny whipped around and saw Paul standing there.

"Paul," he breathed out.

* * *

"Sonny says hi," Neil said awkwardly, hanging up the phone.

Will pursed his lips, "I'm so sorry. Did he not hire you? Because I can talk to him and-"

"No, it's fine," Neil cut him off, "He hired me, don't worry about it."

Will smiled weakly, "That's great," he crossed his arms, "So are you going to sing to me or what?"

Neil grinned, "I have my guitar in my car. Stay right there."

Will let out a sigh when he walked out and swallowed, looking at the picture of him and Sonny that he still had out. He bit his lip and quickly put it down, hiding the picture of them.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how. I've never heard silence quite this loud._

"You're back," Sonny sighed as Paul sat down across from him.

Paul sighed, crossing his arms, "Yeah, uh...I am," he swallowed, "And I thought about some things while I was away."

Sonny stared at him and then nodded, "I did too."

"I know the look on your face, Sonny," Paul sighed, "You're thinking of Will."

Sonny looked down at the table.

"And..." Paul took a shaky breath, "As much as I love you...and I do. I-I'm going to follow the quote...if you love something...th-then let it go. I want you to be happy, more than anything, Sonny."

Sonny stared at him, not saying a word.

"It's been six months since your divorce...four since we started dating," Paul whispered, "You don't love me anymore, Sonny...you love Will. He made a mistake...but he regrets it and it meant nothing," he stood up, "I love you, Sonny...but I think this is goodbye for us."

Sonny swallowed, "I did love you, Paul...once. Not anymore."

"I know," Paul smiled weakly, "I think it's time for me to move on from you...as hard as that is. Hopefully I'm better at moving on than you are," he joked.

"I hope so," Sonny laughed, running his hand through his hair.

Paul smiled at him, "Goodbye, Sonny," he said, walking out.

Sonny watched after him. He waited for the feeling of hurt and bitterness that always came with a break up to arrive...but it never did. In that moment he knew he was never going to love anyone as much as he loves Will Horton.

Sonny got up quickly and ran out the doors of TBD.

* * *

"You're...really good," Will admitted. 

"I know," Neil smiled at him. 

Will smiled, "It's really getting late," he laughed awkwardly. 

"One more song?" Neil tried.

"No, Neil," Will laughed.

"I'll sing Taylor Swift outside of your door," Neil said, "Don't think I won't." 

Will rolled his eyes, "You won't sing Taylor Swift-"

Neil started playing the guitar loudly and singing, _"Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking. And I'm dying to know is it killing you, like it's killing me? I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate when it all broke down,_ " he sang loudly, _"And the story of us feels a lot like a tragedy now."_

"Okay, okay!" Will interrupted him, "You can sing another song, just...do it quietly. You'll wake my neighbors."

"Right," Neil said, starting to strum the guitar as quietly as possible, smiling at Will as he did.

* * *

Sonny took a deep breath as he walked into the apartment complex. He went to knock on the door and he froze when he heard laughing and talking. 

_He's still here?_ Sonny thought, glancing down at his watch. It was midnight now. 

He quickly hid around the other side of the wall when he heard the voices getting closer to the door and closed his eyes, listening when the door opened. 

"I had a great time tonight, Will," Neil said, "We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah...maybe," Will whispered.

"I'm sorry...about your marriage to Sonny," Neil said, "I don't think I've said that...but I really am." 

Will smiled weakly, "Thanks, Neil. It's, uh...it is what it is, you know?" 

Neil stared down at Will and then smiled sadly, "I really like you, Will-"

"Neil, I-" Will started.

"But I know...that you aren't ready to move on," Neil said, "In fact...I and, from what I've heard, all of Salem believe you two are going to get your heads on straight and work things out." 

Will swallowed, "I-I'm sorry...if I led you on-" 

"No," Neil shook his head, "You didn't. You're a good friend, Will...but I know that's all we're going to be. I actually think I led myself on here."

Will hugged Neil quickly, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Neil pursed his lips and looked sad behind Will's back. He held him for another moment before pulling away and putting on a smile, "Friends?" 

"Hell yes, we're friends," Will said, "I mean...I guess I owe you for kind of bailing me out of going for prison for life."

Neil smiled at him, "You don't owe me anything, Will. But I do expect you to come to my first concert when I become a rockstar." 

"Of course, Neil," Will laughed. 

Neil smiled at him, "I'll text you...we can get drinks sometime. I'll get a boyfriend, you get your cute little ass in gear and get your husband back. It'll be like a double date."

Will laughed, "Wouldn't it be a little awkward?"

"Nah," Neil said, "Awkward is going to have to face your boss after you just kind of had a date with the love of his life," he leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Bye, Will." 

Will smiled, "Bye, Neil."

"Call me," Neil called.

"I will," he nodded. 

"Don't lie to me," Neil pointed at him, "I'm dead serious this time. I'll come after you."

"Got it," Will laughed, going back into the apartment. 

* * *

Sonny sighed in relief when he saw Neil walk away after hearing the conversation. 

He was single, Will was single...they could fix things. 

He went and knocked on the door quickly. 

Will walked out, looking tired. He blinked in shock, "Sonny?" he whispered. 

Sonny grabbed Will by his shirt and kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

_The battles in your hands now. But I would lay my armor down if you said you'd rather love than fight._

Will kissed back quickly, closing his eyes and running his hands through Sonny's hair. It was familiar. Sonny kissed him, he kissed back...and sometimes it went further.

Until Will remembered Sonny was with Paul and shoved him away quickly, breathing heavily.

"What the hell!?" Will demanded. Sonny shook his head, breathing heavily, "I missed you," he said.

Will stared at him with wide eyes, "You're with Paul."

"Not anymore," Sonny said quickly, "I love you, Will."

Will glared at him, "So what's this about then? You don't want me until you can't have me? Is that it?" he demanded.

"No, it's not," Sonny said, "Will, just listen for a minute."

"You said there was nothing I could do to fix things," Will snapped, "You date Paul right in front of me and tear me up inside for months and you don't even care!" he yelled, "Then the minute Neil comes back and shows interest in me you suddenly want me back!"

"That's not how-" Sonny started.

"Get out!" Will said quickly.

"No, Will," Sonny said quietly, "I know you and I know you don't want me to leave."

Will shoved him, "Out."

"No," Sonny repeated.

Will glared at him, tears in his eyes, "Get out, Sonny," he choked out, shoving him weakly.

Sonny grabbed his hands so he'd stop shoving him, "No, Will."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Will whispered, "Is this some kind of joke? Is that all I am to you?"

Sonny swallowed, "Paul broke up with me and-"

Will stared at him in shock, "So now you can come back to your second choice. Everything makes sense now," he whispered.

"Damn it, Will!" Sonny yelled, still not letting go of his hands, "Don't you get it? Paul broke up with me because he knew I still loved you. I only love you, Will. Why can't you get that through your head?! You weren't a second choice."

"Let go," Will whispered.

"No, Will," Sonny said, "I'm not letting you go. Ever again."

"I meant my hands, dork, you're crushing them," Will muttered.

"Oh...right, sorry," Sonny let him go quickly. He swallowed, "I love you, Will...a-and I want to try to fix things. And I'm sorry it took me so long to see that. Do you...uh...think you can maybe take me ba-"

Will grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him deeply.

Sonny moaned against his lips, his hands falling down to Will's waist and pulling him closer.

"I missed you so much, Sonny," Will whimpered out against his lips.

Sonny held onto him tightly, backing him into the bedroom and then looked confused when he saw all of Will's stuff was out of the room.

"I couldn't...live in here without you," Will admitted, "I couldn't sleep in our bed without you," he breathed out.

Sonny kissed him deeply and shoved him back on the bed.

Will stared up at him, his blue eyes dark as his ex-husband took off his shirt.

Sonny climbed on top of him and grabbed Will's hands. He pinned them down on the pillow and suddenly remembered he nightmare he'd had about Paul and Will. He suddenly realize that the things Paul did to Will then...were actually things Sonny did.

"Sonny?" Will asked, "You zoned out on me."

"I'm fine," Sonny said, not letting his hands go, "Tomorrow I'm moving my stuff back in and we're going to the courthouse and getting married again," he said simply. He wasn't asking. He knew what he wanted and judging by the look on Will's face, he did too.

"That sounds amazing," Will smiled, "Can I ask for something else while we're there?"

Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"I want to change my name," Will sat up, making Sonny let go of his hands. He sat up and whispered in his ear, "I want to be William Robert Horton-Kiriakis."

Sonny stared down at him in shock before kissing deeply, pinning him back down to the bed. He kissed him again and again before he started to move to his jaw line and neck, "William," he kissed his lips, "Robert," he kissed his neck, "Horton," he kissed the other side, "Kiriakis," he said before kissing his lips.

Will hummed again his lips, holding onto his back tightly, "Sonny," he breathed out.

"I missed you so much, Will," Sonny choked out, "You'll never know how much I missed you."

Will kissed him, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm getting you a new ring," Sonny pulled away, breathing heavily, "We'll get new rings and this can be a whole new start for us, Will."

"Am I dreaming?" Will blinked up at him.

Sonny grinned, "I hope not because if you are, I'm having the same dream...and I'm going to be really pissed when I wake up," he said, kissing him again.

* * *

Sonny woke up in bed and groaned. Was it really a dream? 

_No, that's not possible,_ Sonny thought. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room. He sat up and sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"What the hell?" Will's tired voice whined.

Sonny felt relief enter him and he laid back down, pulling Will close to him, "I thought it was a dream," he whispered. 

"Believe me, that wasn't a dream," Will snorted, "I'm going to have a limp in he morning."

Sonny laughed and kissed his cheek, running his hand through his hair. 

Will kissed him quickly and checked the clock, "It's four in the morning," he sighed, "Ari won't be up for hours."

"I could think of a few things we could do until then," Sonny said, running his hand down his back, "Mr. Horton-Kiriakis."

Will grinned and kissed him deeply. 

* * *

"Hey," Sonny called, two months later, as he walked into the apartment, "You have a letter."

"Does anyone write letters anymore?" Will snorted, flopping on the couch and taking it. He froze when he saw the return address and smiled. He glanced up and saw an annoyed look on his husband's face, "Oh, Sonny, give it a rest."

"He wanted you," Sonny mumbled, sitting down beside him.

"Well, he doesn't anymore," Will said, opening the letter, "I haven't talked to him since he got signed. 

> _ Dear Will,  _
> 
> _ I know you probably said "Who writes letters anymore?" so shut up, in advance. I wanted to send you and Sonny a re-wedding present...even if it's a little late. So, as you know, I totally got signed because I'm awesome. And I'm doing my first concert in Salem. I believe I was promised that you would come. Bring your cute husband and we can have a double date. _
> 
> _ I'm totally banging my publicist. Awesome, right?  _
> 
> _ Hope to see you there. _
> 
> _ \- Neil _

"I...don't know what to respond to that," Sonny said, staring at the letter.

Will smiled, taking out the two tickets, "We're going. I promised him." 

Sonny rolled his eyes and kissed him, "Whatever you say. I'll find a sitter for Ari," he said, sitting beside him and wrapping his arms around him.

Will smiled, settling with his back against his chest, "How was work?"

"Fine," Sonny kissed his head and smiled, messing with Will's ring. It was a lot like their old rings, aside from the engraving on the inside that said _Forever_. 

"I missed you," Will smiled. 

"I wasn't gone very long," Sonny laughed, "And you and Ari stopped by at lunch." 

"Still," Will shrugged, putting his head back on his shoulder. 

Sonny stared at him for a moment, "This time is forever, right?" 

"Of course," Will whispered, "You, me, and Ari. I'll love you forever...and I'm never letting you go again."

"Good," Sonny said, "Because I'm not letting you go either," he kissed him, "I love you, Will."

"I love you too, Sonny." 

_ The End _

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I didn't make Zoey a huge bitch for once. Neil brings out the best in me. Even if this fic is obviously (like all my fics, duh) WilSon endgame, Neil is totally going to get a happy ending.
> 
> Because Neil.


End file.
